


Одинокая девушка

by sadwick



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwick/pseuds/sadwick





	Одинокая девушка

Коко не нравится Земля. Грязный сухой воздух, холодная вода и обжигающее солнце. Люди и животные, представляющие опасность для Хару и нее. Коко рада вернуться домой. Наверное, ее радость сравнима с грустью Хару. Он долго плачет, прижавшись к Коко, но она неподвижна - ни слов утешения, ни прикосновения. Они возвращаются слишком быстро. Слишком легко. Коко готова отговаривать Хару от побега, но их просто отпускают вместе с JFX.  
Ничего не изменилось. Снова Земля, снова Хару со своими друзьями, снова одна. Коко сидит на том самом месте, откуда они спрыгнули с Хару, пытаясь пробиться к JFX своими силами. Она помнит как крепко он держал её за руку, и как сильно Коко хотела его защитить.  
На Коко падает тень и затем выливается целое ведро воды с мальками. Это в духе Хару, но нет его задорного смеха и тени его друзей. Поэтому Коко просто прыскает в лицо наглецу из своего водяного пистолета.  
Жаль, на рыб это не действует.  
Перед ней Урара в школьной форме и с венком на голове. Он босой, с закатанными штанинами и тем самым красным ведром с рожицей лягушонка. Без удочки. Коко хочет съязвить, не потерял ли он её, но Урара зачерпывает ведром воду и выливает ей прямо в лицо.  
Они устраивают водяную битву, но Коко проигрывает, поскользнувшись, падает на камень после очередного водопада из ведра. Урара садится рядом и смотрит на неё, не даёт подняться, упираясь рукой в грудь. Коко выбрызгивает весь водяной пистолет.  
Венок, не выдержав вражеского напора, расползается по частям и падает. В тот момент они целуются. Не страстно, не нежно, просто прижимаются губами, смешивая дыхание, переводя дух. Урара ведёт носом по щеке Коко, туда-сюда, щекоча её. Они дрожат вместе, со свистом дышат, обнимая друг друга. Коко накрывает рукой руку Урары на своей груди, и тянет её влево, обхватывая ими скрытое тканью полушарие. Ей нравится, когда они вместе делают это. Другой рукой Урара гладит её бёдра, сминает юбку, оголяя ягодицы, и трётся, трётся об неё. Коко стягивает трусики до колен и начинает ласкать саму себя: кончиками пальцев ведёт по внутренней стороне бедра, от чего мурашки по коже, обводит клитор и вводит в себя два пальца. Урара ведёт рукой по ребрам, спине Коко и с силой сжимает её ягодицы; стонут они в унисон. Коко кончает оттого, что Урара горячо дышит ей в ухо, очень щекотно, и тепло течёт по её позвоночнику; её и его пальцы двигаются в ней, так, что у Коко подгибаются коленки.  
Урара поправляет на Коко одежду, когда она приходит в себя. Она берет его за руку, долго смотрит Ураре в глаза и просто говорит:  
\- Дурак.


End file.
